


My Heart's in Your Hands

by littleladyyoda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, Romance, just a little drabble for a monday night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleladyyoda/pseuds/littleladyyoda
Summary: The reader is having a bad day and Bucky comforts her. Short and sweet and fluffy.James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	My Heart's in Your Hands

You’re sitting on the kitchen floor, overwhelmed by the crappy day you’ve had, when Bucky’s voice startles you out of your reverie.

“You ok, doll?”

As always, the sound of his voice makes you relax instantly. 

“Oh, you know, the usual,” you say, blinking away your tears, and giving him what you hope is a bright smile. But he knows you better than that.

Crossing the kitchen, he slides down next to you, his arm brushing against yours. The warmth of it comforts you more than anything else could.

You rest your head against his shoulder and the two of you sit in companionable silence for a moment before he speaks.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Maybe later,” you say, lifting your head to look at him. As always, the color of his eyes – steely blue and beautiful – takes your breath away. 

“Whenever you’re ready, doll,” he says, leaning over and placing a soft kiss on your forehead. “I’ll be here.”

He takes your hand and entwines your fingers together. 

“Being with you is best part of my day, you know,” you say. “No matter how shitty things get.”

He smiles at you, his eyes crinkling at the corners in the way that makes you melt inside.

“Mine too.”


End file.
